pokemonenglishfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire
Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire are announced to release in November 2014. These games are a remake in memory of the games:Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire. This game has similar unique features as Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire did, such as Secret Hideouts. On this page, you will find regular information and plot, and at the bottom you will find news updates. Story Not much on the plot of this game has been revealed yet. As shown, you will most likely be fighting to stop the evil gang of people known as Team Aqua, in Pokémon Alpha Sapphire, and Team Magma, in Pokémon Omega Ruby. As shown at E3, you will probably reveal and discover cave signs, leading to discovering Primal Kyogre and Primal Groudon. These are newly discovered forms of the original Legendary Pokémon of the original games Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire. Release Dates News Updates Mega Metagross Mega Metagross has been leaked in CoroCoro! Apparently, Steven Stone will be using Mega Metagross, as that is his favorite Pokemon. Secret Bases July 9th, 2014:Secret Hideouts are announced to return. These will allow you to make your own place to hangout, and have your friends come there to battle you! You can customize this room as you wish! A description of it is said at http://www.pokemon.com/us/pokemon-news/the-secret-is-out-on-super-secret-bases/: Super-Secret Bases are an awesome new way to express your creativity and join up with friends in the upcoming Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire games. Create a Secret Base that’s all your own, including selecting and placing Decorations however you like. You can use Decorations to create tricks in your Secret Base, decide the rules for what kind of Pokémon battles are allowed there, and make it like your very own Pokémon Gym! Then get ready for other players to come and challenge you! Using communication features, it’s easy to connect with other players around the world to share your Secret Bases with one another. When you visit another player’s Secret Base, that base’s members will be hanging out there. You can talk to them or even battle them! If you find base owners that you like, you can scout them as one of your Secret Pals and bring them back to your own Secret Base. Once you’ve become Secret Pals with someone, you can continue to have Pokémon battles against them, and also have your Pal use “special skills” to support you on your adventure. Another fun aspect of Super-Secret Bases is a capture-the-flag activity. Examine the flag beside the Secret PC in another player’s Secret Base to obtain it! You can take one flag per day from each base visited. Visit lots of Secret Bases and collect lots of flags to improve your team’s rank and get rewards, including increasing the skills of your Secret Pals. Flag colors will change based on a team’s rank, so you can tell another team’s rank at a glance—and others can tell yours! pokemon-omega-ruby-alpha-sapphire-secret-base05.jpg|A complex Gym-based Secret Hideout|linktext=Secret Hideout pokemon-omega-ruby-alpha-sapphire-secret-base04.jpg|A Secret Hideout for in-game characters pokemon-omega-ruby-alpha-sapphire-secret-base03.jpg|A Secret Hideout including a lot of Pokemon Plush toys pokemon-omega-ruby-alpha-sapphire-secret-base02.jpg|A small complex-confusing Secret Hideout pokemon-omega-ruby-alpha-sapphire-secret-base01.jpg|An empty (probobly default) Secret Hideout You can share your Super-Secret Base with Trainers all over the world! Symbolize your Secret Base with a QR Code. With a QR Code, you can get the Secret Base of a particular player you’ve been wanting to visit. To help you get started with Super-Secret Bases, you’ll meet Secret Base Expert Aarune. Aarune and his Flygon are world travelers, bursting with excitement about the Secret Base culture in the Hoenn region. This enthusiastic adventurer will teach you all about the fun of Secret Bases during your journey. Look forward to building your own Super-Secret Base—and visiting your friends’ Super-Secret Bases—in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire, launching this November! This information was just released very recently on The Official Pokémon Website. Category:Pokemon Games Category:Unreleased Game Category:Game Remake